Perils
by achillesheel02
Summary: TOTALLY AU. Annabeth and Calypso are sisters. Annabeth gets kidnapped, now Calypso has to save her before everyone else finds out, especially Percy, who Calypso sort of has a crush on. Percabeth FTW, tad bit Perlypso


**Hey guys, can you please read my new story called I Love You, **

s/8448454/1/I-Love-You

**my take on when Percy tells Annabeth that he loves her. I'm sure it'll be interesting. Anyway…**

"FIRST OBJECTIVE COMPLETE: infiltrate my enemy's territory," Jason spoke on his phone. A rugged voice in another language replied, and then laughed maniacally. "Yes! The first phase of my plan is complete. Now continue with your mission and send us feedback, then you can come back as a hero," the man, who finally spoke English, said happily.

"But what about-"

"That is none of your business! You do your part and we do ours." He said hastily and hang up the phone. Sighing, he slid the mobile back into his pocket and turned to Percy and Nico.

"What's up, Jason?" Nico asked, noticing Jason's change in expression.

"Oh, nothing. Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, 'Mr. Lover boy' here is too impatient to wait for his girlfriend to talk to him, so we're visiting." Nico said, pouting.

"You know you don't have to come if you don't want to," Percy said, glaring at his best friend.

"Hey, who's going to drag you out of there when your knees buckle when you see her?" Nico laughed, and then winced from the punch Percy gave him on the shoulder.

"Come on, it's just for a few minutes. And I need an explanation," Percy said.

"Did it ever occur to you that she hasn't talked to you for a reason, maybe because she needs some space?" Nico said raising his brows.

"Should I ask?" Jason asked Nico. Nico shook his head.

"We're here." Percy stopped at the podium and turned to his two companions. "Sorry for messing up your schedule, Jason,"

"It's okay, I have a lot of time in my hands today so I could spare some to come with you to visit your girlfriend, whose name I still don't know,"

"Annabeth Chase," Nico beat Percy to it.

"You mean the daughter of Athelia Chase?" Jason asked almost hastily.

"Yeah, that's her mom's name," Percy said, narrowing his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Ah," Jason scratched his head, "My mother was friends with her, a long time ago."

"What are you guys doing here?" a young brunette girl asked leaning against the door, which was opened. When she noticed Percy, she straightened her hair.

"Percy," she said, smiling, "and Nico, and…who are you?" now she was confused.

"Calypso," Percy said, almost surprised. "I came to see Annabeth, she didn't answer my calls."

She seemed unhappy at that comment, and then smiled at her visitors. "You guys want to come in?"

They nodded and in a few minutes, they were being served some brownies by Calypso. She was dressed casually in a pair of shorts and a blazer. Somehow she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and her eyes were heavy with sleep. Holding a glass of lemonade, she sat down across the boys.

"Annabeth is," she hesitated, "at a sleepover with Janet."

"She didn't show up at school." Percy stated.

"She's kind of sick," Calypso said quickly.

"Oh, okay," Percy said, getting up, along with Nico and Jason. "So, I'll see you later?"

Calypso smiled in response. As she opened the door for them, she spotted the person she would least want to talk to approaching her house. Percy and company greeted this person as she passed them and went to the porch.

"Hey Shelley." Percy said.

"Well, hello missus," Nico winked at Shelley, who made a face.

When she passed Jason she paused. Jason also stopped in his tracks. She turned to him and asked, "Do I know you?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Believe me, I would know. See you around."

Shelley blushed and headed for the door and met Calypso, who was glaring at her while leaning against the door frame. Shelley stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Calypso glowered.

"Can I come in?" Calypso let her enter inside and as soon as they got settled in the living room, the tension was high.

"You can still come with me to save Annabeth," Calypso said plainly and to the point.

"I don't need your help."

"Do you even know where she is? It's been three days Calypso, and we didn't even get a ransom note or anything. Annabeth and Thalia could be dead for all we know,"

Calypso got up, infuriated. "She's not dead! I know she's alive, I just know it. Don't ever say that,"

"You're right. They aren't dead. And I _know _they aren't dead. Although my sister planted a tracker on you, you—"

"You what?" Calypso choked.

"Kelsie put a tracker on you, keep up with me. Anyway, an anonymous source gave me the location of Thalia, who's obviously with Annabeth, yesterday."

Calypso's eyes lit with interest. "Fill me in."

"Join me. I need an extra pair of arms. The agency won't offer any assistance. If they do, they'll just send a retrieval squad and will eliminate Annabeth and Thalia, fearing they might have revealed precious Intel to the kidnappers."

"That's cold," Calypso gasped.

"They see us as assets. And we're lucky we have a head start. The agency doesn't know yet that they've been kidnapped. But it's just a matter of time…" Shelley thought to herself, _What if Harold told them…_

"Thanks for the invite but I also have my sources and already knew where they are. I just need some time to make up a cover story and some other stuff," Calypso said, exhausted.

Shelley stood up and walked around the room. "I see you've improved in your planning. But surely, you can't do this mission by yourself."

Calypso glanced at the bracelet on her wrist, the gift her mother gave her. Its powers… she shook her head, "Don't worry Shelley, I have my resources and you have yours,"

"At least give it a day's thought. Then you can tell me your decision tomorrow."

"Will do." Calypso said and headed towards the door to open for Shelley. Before Shelley stepped outside, she turned to Calypso.

"By the way, be careful of who you invite into your house,"

Calypso narrowed her eyes, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Just don't trust guys because they're friends of friends," and with that, she walked down the podium and across the street. She disappeared around the corner, leaving Calypso trying to decipher what she had said.

After a while, Calypso tried to sort out what she was going to bring with her for the mission. She figured she would take toothbrush then thought twice about it; _toothbrush in a mission? _She finally decided that she had no idea what she was supposed to carry for a spy mission. She just threw in some spy equipment she stole from her mother's room and some clothes. When she was done, she was sprawled on her bed, exhausted.

She subconsciously took out a photo of Annabeth and her that they had taken the year before. A tear crept out of her eye. _It's my entire fault, _she thought sadly. She stuffed back the photo and decided that she would hang out with her best buddies to kill time. Tomorrow, the mission starts.


End file.
